In conventional vehicle drivelines, power may be divided between forward and rear axles on the vehicle and between individual wheels on either side of an axle. Power division between axles may be accomplished using clutches or power transfer devices such as power transfer units or transfer cases. Power division between wheels on an axle may be accomplished using clutches. In each of these power division devices, speed differentials between components in the device due to, for example, wheel slip on icy, snowy or sandy surfaces, may result in overheating. In a clutch, for example, speed differential may cause the clutch to slip and generate frictional heat. Overheating can damage components in the driveline and/or reduce the life of the components.